i want to say yes sir
by Sass-and-Caffeine
Summary: Prompt: my dad is a cop and I just called him and he was like "hey I have a 17 year old boy in the back of my cop car right now that I'm running him to the station" and I asked if he was cute and my dad said "Hey, my daughter wants to know if you're cute" and the guy said "I want to say yes, sir" and my dad started laughing so fucking hard


_A/N: This was for Emma (mockingwing on tumblr) for Olicity Secret Santa this year. It may be a little ramble-y but I was just channeling my inner Felicity. Hope everyone had a merry christmas! _

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: my dad is a cop and I just called him and he was like "hey I have a 17 year old boy in the back of my cop car right now that I'm running him to the station" and I asked if he was cute and my dad said "Hey, my daughter wants to know if you're cute" and the guy said "I want to say yes, sir" and my dad started laughing so fucking hard<strong>

* * *

><p>He still remembers the time he first saw her. Black hair hanging down around her face, mascara running down her cheeks, but it was those eyes that caught his attention… the eyes that even filled with tears could hold such a look of contempt for life around her.<p>

He later found out that her boyfriend had been taken in for cyber crimes. And even later he found out that it was her program that made it all possible. There were many nights spent on his living room couch with her tears falling into a carton of mint chocolate ice cream.

Her name was Felicity Smoak. Daughter of a cocktail waitress in Vegas whose head was permanently up in the clouds, Felicity took off the moment she turned 15 with her boyfriend and never looked back and her mother never bothered coming after her. Absolutely brilliant with computers Felicity could probably hack into any network she wanted (and that included the Starling City PD's). While Lance could never prove it – Smoak was too good for that – he made it very clear that she was too good for the path she was on. Because one day she would screw up and Lance wouldn't be able to save her.

While she may not have taken his advice, that concern was how the weekly coffee get togethers started. Lance didn't pry; even though he wanted to he didn't ask where she was staying or how she was handling things. However for one morning a week he knew she was safe and at least out of jail.

Summer rolled into Starling with a bang that year, rainstorms that ensured if you were outside for more than 5 minutes you were soaked to the bone. One of those nights where the rain was coming down in sheets Lance got a knock at his door. It had been a few weeks since he last saw her but even with the time and the newly dyed blonde hair he recognized her.

Felicity only had to say a few words through the tears for Lance to immediately offer her a place to stay, "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

That is the story of how Lance went from having 2 daughters to having 3. Felicity fit into their lives rather seamlessly. Sara was the same age as her and was ecstatic at finally having someone that would go out and have fun with her. While Laurel was not as close, being 2 years older, she still respected Felicity's intelligence and went to her for computer on a few occasions.

It had been 2 years since that stormy night and Felicity now lived with the Lance family full time and was applying to MIT in the fall (computer science, of course). She was smiling more and Lance was happy to say that almost every time it reached her eyes. Finally her life was looking up and stabling out.

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of his shift and Lance just wanted the night to be over. He had dealt with 5 drunk and disorderlys and his shift started at 11 am. To saw he was exhausted was an understatement.<p>

Yet still he had to pick up one more call. Apparently a teenager's parents had called the station because their kid ran off and since he was a trust fund kid, the department got to go pick him up when someone spotted him.

His partner still out sick, Lance pulled up to the part by himself. He was surprised to see a teenager sitting on the curb just staring at the ground. At the sound of the car rolling up he stood up and gave a rather sad smile.

"1 hour… You boys are getting better at this." He said as he slid into the back seat.

Lance couldn't help but notice that the look in the kid's eyes reminded him a lot of the look in his daughter's eyes so long ago.

Wanting to say something to comfort him but not knowing what, Lance was saved by the ringing of his phone. He hit the button for speaker and started talking,

"Hello?"  
>"Hey dad!" Came the voice of the newest addition to the family.<p>

"Hey Flick!" He could practically hear the eye roll across the phone. "What're you looking for?"  
>"Mom's just wondering when you're planning on being home."<p>

"I just got a teenage boy in my car and I'm running him to the station. Shouldn't be longer than a half hour."

There was a pause on the line until he heard, "Is he cute?"

Lance almost didn't want to answer her…

"Hey kid!"

The boy peeled his gaze away from the city passing through the window. "Yes?"  
>"My daughter wants to know if you're cute."<p>

And for the fist time that night Lance saw a real smile on the kid's face. "I want to say yes sir."

As much as Lance could not want to like the kid, even he couldn't deny that was funny and he laughed at it – hard.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes. I'll bring the leftovers from dinner down to the station for you dad."  
>"Flick you don't have to do – that" But it was too late, the phone was already ringing a dial tone.<p>

When Lance pulled into the station and escorted the kid back to his desk he already found a peppy blonde sitting in his chair.

"I already upgraded your security, you really should get your IT department to step up their security. If they don't agree well…"

Lance rolled his eyes, sometimes this girl. "Flick I already told you. You can't hack into the departments system just to prove that you can."

"Hacking is such an ugly word… And it's not to prove that I can, it's to prove that your security is shit." The statement was concluded with a spin in his chair and a grin directed at the boy who Lance forgot was standing behind him.

"Flick this is…" Lance didn't actually know what the kid's name was.

"Oliver Queen." He finally spoke up. Lance could feel his eyebrows rising on his face, no wonder his parents had the whole department looking for him.

"Nice to meet you Oliver… I'm Felicity." Lance had seen that grin on his daughter's face many times – and none of those times had it meant something good for him.

* * *

><p>He was right. 3 months later Felicity was dating Oliver and riding off on his motorcycle. God damn that girl was going to give him a stroke before 50.<p> 


End file.
